1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file search apparatus, printer, and a file search method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional file search apparatus, a device that searches files by using keyword icons has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H10-289251. The device disclosed in the published publication prepares keyword icons, which graphically represent keywords associated with data registered in a database, and sets search conditions by positioning at least one keyword icon in a search condition setting window. The setting of the search conditions is facilitated by the use of such icons.